Halloween With My Decimo
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: It's the end of October and it's time for Halloween! Yamamoto is really happy because this is going to be the first time for him to spend Halloween together with his Tuna. However, Tsuna isn't looking forward to it! Tsuna can't be scary in Halloween because he is just too cute! But that's where Yamamoto is wrong. "Well, I can be scary too if I want. I'll show you." Yaoi. 8027.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027(Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Halloween With My Decimo**

"I Can Be Scary Too!"

It was October 31 when this conversation took place at the Sawada's residence. The sun had just set, taking down the bright light emanating throughout the city by the day, revealing a darker, spooky, ambiance all around Namimori.

The whole city was ecstatic, celebrating a joyous occasion that befell at the end of the Tenth's month, the Halloween. The houses around the town were looking fascinatingly magical, with pumpkin lantern specially crafted to Jack-o-lanterns, bewitching the night fall with its alluring nuance. Yet even after all that, a certain timid brunet wasn't really excited to go.

"Hey, Tsuna? You're not ready yet?" Yamamoto chimed in, opening the door to Tsuna 's room, looking for his boyfriend's whereabouts.

This was actually the first Halloween ever for Yamamoto and Tsuna as boyfriends. They just got in relationship around two weeks ago, on Tsuna's birthday. The confession was almost as sweet as a strawberry milktea with rainbow jelly. The baseball jock confessed his love using his birthday gift for his special Tuna.

It was a baseball from his previous game where he scored his winning homerun and won the game. He wrote, ' _I'll be your baseball, will you make me the happiest person in the world and be my Tuna?_ ' It was cheeky. Tsuna could even still remember how embarrassing it was when he shyly averted his gaze away, blushing all red, and just nodded, answering Yamamoto's confession.

"No, do I really have to go?" Tsuna pursed his lips, looking lost in thoughts.

"B-But! I already got my 'Baseball Fan Zombie' costume!" Yamamoto vigorously cheered on Tsuna.

This time, he wanted to be a zombie who died as a baseball fan. He was going to wear his baseball uniform and add a fake axe to be put on the top of his head.

"Can I be a sleeping beauty instead? No, not with the costume. I'm not a girl. But as in, you find me sleeping early all night long and skipping Halloween." Tsuna pouted his lips.

"But why?!"

"Hmm, maybe Yamamoto should go without me." Tsuna stated as if he was thinking out loud.

"I don't want to! Come on, Tsuna. It will be fun!" Yamamoto begged desperately, wanting to convince Tsuna to go with him.

"It isn't when you end up getting mistaken as the kids asking for a candy and they give you M&M's."

Ohh, so that was why Tsuna hated Halloween? He always got mistaken as a little kid!

"Hahaha! Is that why you don't want to go? Because you don't think you're scary enough? And get mistaken as a kid?"

"Not really, no. I just find it wasting time. Why do people have to go scaring other people off? Can't we just play PlayStation 4 and let everyone be happy."

"Come to think of it though! I really don't think Tsuna can be scary after all. Tsuna is just way too cute!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice. I can be scary too if I want!" Tsuna proudly said, looking all valiant to his boyfriend.

"Hahaha! Really? I'd like to see Tsuna try!"

"Fine, you asked for it."

"Ohh? This is going to be interesting!" Takeshi looked thrilled, waiting in anticipation.

"It is," Tsuna's face turned to a winning smile at the corner of his lips, "No sex for a week, Yamamoto."

"W-What?" Yamamoto gasped, flabbergasted of what he just heard.

"You heard me. You ask for something scary. I'll show you something scary. Just you and your hand for the whole week, Yamamoto."

"Y-You can't be serious?" Yamamoto felt like his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Trick or Treat." Tsuna shrugged, single-handedly leaving Yamamoto in state of shock with horrified look plastered on his handsome face.

"W-Wait! Tsuna, I'm sorry! I don't want that! I am really really sorry! Please don't do that to me!"

And with that, Yamamoto fell down on his knees, cursing his sad fate for this whole week.

Somewhere along the line, Hibari was dancing and singing to a catchy song on the radio,

"Apple pen. Pineapple pen. Uhh, pen pineapple apple pen." Hibari mimicked the gesture as he threw shade to a certain pineapple-headed illusionist.

And to add the cherry on top,

Reborn dressed as Valak from the _Conjuring 2_.

— **The End—**

Author's Note:

Happy Halloween, you guys.

See you again.


End file.
